La Lune et l'Étoile
by Inita
Summary: Blue Dragon Game. 50 challenge theme for Jiro and Kluke. Some romantic one shots some not.


**A/N****: **_I am so sorry -.- I meant to update "Blaze in the Labyrinth", but I forgot the author notes at my house, so I can't update it today :( I'm at my sister's house, so all I have is a laptop with very few files for my stories. Granted, I had the file for this chapter on my other computer, but the thing is, it had little to none words/story...part :/_

_Ahem... So this is basically a 50-themes collection featuring Jiro and Kluke. Universe will almost always be game, but there is a chance of AU/Game as well as alternate turns for some of my fanfics, and I've limited myself to only 500 or 1000 words story-wise. Can be anywhere between those numbers, so there's not telling. Some of the themes have been rigged off of the 100 theme challenge on deviantart, while others haven't. In comparison to my other fanfics, this one will be updated quite a lot due to the word limit for each one shot._

_Ages vary depending on the universe and what I'm writing about for the one shot._

**Universe: **Game  
**Point of View: **Third Person – Jiro  
**Character(s): **Jiro, Kluke, Shu  
**Additional Notes: **Hmm... Jiro and Kluke are about the age of nine (Kluke) and ten (Jiro) let's say; I will announce more info on the next chapter.

_Title is French and translates as: _"The Moon and the Star" _or just_ "Moon and Star" _if you discard the 'La' and 'l' apostrophe._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

**1. Introduction**

Jiro was never a huge fan of introductions. At all. He always categorized them between 'nerve-wrecking' and 'something-that-could-cause-a-major headache. Looking back on his first meeting with Shu, it was quite... awkward at first; more so for Jiro rather than the former. So he can only say how awful it was when he was literally forced to speak to someone new for the day. But of course he could've met this girl when he was in a lower grade, but he was a shy kid. Jiro wasn't complaining though; it was something he 'secretly' took pride in.

The class had called for a group-assignment, so that's how he wound up in front of a girl with a black dress, pink scarf tied around her neck, and a red magenta-colored bow in her hair(1). A first look from a distance and basically, anyone could say that they were both quite hesitant. In the end of comparisons, they had at least found common ground. Nonetheless, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so he spoke, "Hi," _Oh, wow..._ "I'm Jiro, it's nice to meet you." In his defense though, he hadn't really _chosen_ to go over and speak to this girl, but he wasn't regretting it.

She tugs at the yellow cloth around her waist, either out of nerves or just to adjust it, Jiro doesn't know. Still, the latter doesn't have anything to say against this action. "My name is Kluke," Her voice is unusually soft for her age; most girls in the school had pretty high-pitched tones, yelling or not. "It's nice to meet you too, Jiro." She smiled sheepishly and gestured towards one of the seats on her right. So when he follows the gesture and sits next to her, Kluke speaks, "Um, do you understand the project?" (He absentmindedly notes that she turned away swiftly, a light pink dusting her cheeks) "The teacher didn't give us all the details on it, so I was hoping you'd know."

Jiro glanced briefly at the board before turning back to her. He shook his head before responding verbally, "No, I'm sorry. She just wanted me to pick a partner for this assignment, but other than that, she didn't tell me anything else." His eyes narrowed in confusion though when he spotted Shu stumbling into the room. The latter looked around while moving about and, after spotting Jiro, brightened and walked over. He pulled over a chair and sat next to both him and Kluke.

"Hey, Jiro!" Shu greeted. He glanced over at Kluke and his smile widened. "I didn't know you had history at the same time as me, Kluke."

The girl smiled while Jiro raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You two already met?"

"Sure did. We met in reading class."

A bitter taste stood on the tip of his tongue, but Jiro said nothing.

/

Shu had rushed off to his next class, having to stop by his locker which was on the other end of the school. Ironically, both he and Kluke had the same class next and, unlike Shu, the two made way without having to make any stops. Jiro was, ironically, the first one to speak despite being shy and a tad bit anxious. "I enjoyed working with you and Shu on the assignment, Kluke." He mentally slapped himself for saying something so _ignorant_. How he disliked introductions...

"I did too," She responded, shuffling around her school supplies cradled in her right arm. When she found what she was searching for, Kluke pulled out the schedule. Gazing swiftly at the room number, she looked up and tapped Jiro on the shoulder. Though he was already looking at the three digits on the sign near the door, he looked at Kluke before directing his gaze back to the plaque. "I think this is the right room." Without another minute, she escorted herself and Jiro into the class.

He let out a tired sigh.

The introduction may have been a little awkward, but he hadn't feel uncomfortable... He wondered if it was even _possible_ to have an awkward introduction _and _feel a bit uneasy.

**A/N****: **_I'm not happy with the starting... or the middle, or the ending, but whatever. I was trying to write out in a 'fanfic-style' how introductions can be awkward – even for two who become very close friends in the future._

_So yeah, chapter 2 should be updated soon and the story-part of this turned out to be: 655 words, so I passed xD Sorta._

_Chapter 2 will be updated sometime in the future and remember: 50 themes, which means 50 chapters, 500 or 1000 words each._

_By the way, for those who PM me at the __**KelpBrain-OwlHead**__ account, stop sending me messages there and start sending them at this account: __**falling wings01**__. I have given out more information on the profile, so read the information there._

_If you have time, review and if you don't have the time, don't sweat._

**~ SnivyGirl07 (Inita)**


End file.
